


Yugioh Headcanons at their finest

by Catgirl1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/M, More like DM with a dash of the other series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Summary: I don't own Yugioh, but I would like to think this would happen.





	1. KaibaMan explained

Yugi: Mokuba, one of the students at the Duel Academy is having a hard time.  
Mokuba: How do you know?  
Yugi: Doesn't matter. Anyways, Kaiba owns the school so he can be the one to help the students, but it can't be him....  
Mokuba: *has a smile of the devil* What did you have in mind?

3 minutes later

Yugi: Kaiba, you owe me this much.  
Kaiba: Why?  
Yugi: *innocently* Because I stopped Atem from murdering you.  
Mokuba: *uses puppy eyes* Seto, pleeeeease?  
Kaiba: Mokuba, you too?  
Mokuba: You get to duel one of your students.  
Kaiba: Why would I duel an amateur?  
Yugi: Because I dueled and beat him, so you have to see if his skills are greater than his.  
Kaiba: *glares* Fine. But only because Mokuba won't stop nagging me if I don't.  
Mokuba and Yugi: *thinking* YES!!!!  
Yugi: Okay, but nobody can know it's you.  
Mokuba: So, wear this mask and call yourself 'KaibaMan'.  
A half hour of convincing later....  
Yugi and Mokuba: *laughing their a**es off while Kaiba chases them for their phones with a new video*


	2. Headcanon#2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I put headcanons, might as well make that real plural
> 
> Also, make sure to leave kudos and comments.

Yugi and Atem have so many inside jokes, it’s not funny.


	3. Cats

It doesn't matter what situation he's in, Atem will always stop to pet a cat. He absolutely loves cats and tried to hide several strays in Yugi's closet, though Yugi threw them out because he was afraid that they'd make a mess. It was the first time Atem cried.


	4. Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Ancient Egypt, people believed they had a secret name (a Ren).

Atem could only remember his Ren and he has only told Yugi it.


	5. Joey and Harry Potter

You know the scene of Buckbeak and Harry in Prisoner of Azkaban? Put Joey's face on Harry and Baby Dragon's on Buckbeak.


	6. Vactations

Yugi never takes vacations by himself because he learned from the orichalcos that if he left for more than a half hour, he would probably return to see Domino city destroyed.


	7. Leather Pants question

If they just found the pharaoh's pants lying around, does that mean he walks around in his underwear around the house on a regular basis?

I know it's a parody, but really!


	8. How to beat challenges

Yugi and Yami got so sick of people constantly challenging them, so to beat it, they put on headphones on the highest volume around town, would quickly talk to one of their friends about something urgent. One time, Kaiba tried to corner Yugi in school. Yugi came up with yelling that Kaiba was making a duel monsters fan club, which somehow caused a crowd and Yugi ran away. Whatever it takes.


	9. Facepalms

Yugi facepalms on average 20 times per day. With Atem, it was 19. The only time Yugi facepalmed more for Atem was when he tried to worship some random sleeping cat.

Btw, 15 of those facepalms go to Joey.


	10. So... what happens when both Atem and Yugi are in the soul rooms.

Atem stood there for a sec. Then, he collapsed and his face fell onto the duel stand thingie, making his cards fall and accidentally summoned all his cards, somehow.

Meanwhile, in the soulroom:   
Atem: Yugi, what is it?!  
Yugi: Pharaoh, I stepped on a lego.


	11. Yugioh Season 0

Yugi: Trips over a branch.  
Yami: The doors of darkness have opened, branch.


	12. Another DM- I promise I'll go to the other series

Whenever Yugi wakes up from a nightmare, he has to make sure everyone is okay, even if it’s late at night or extremely early in the morning. Sometimes the pharaoh had to stay with him all night to convince him it was only a dream and he had to be there even after Yugi fell asleep.


	13. Dad?

Atem: Yugi, are you alright?  
Yugi: I'm fine, but we gotta win this, Dad!  
Atem:  
Yugi:  
Tea:  
Joey:  
Tristan:  
Bakura:  
Kaiba:  
Mokuba:  
Duke:  
Yugi: WAIT, FORGET I SAID THAT!!!!  
Atem: *has no idea what to do* Dad....  
Everyone else: *Dying of laughter*


	14. If all series were combined

I'm not talking about Bonds Beyond Time. I'm talking about including Zexal, Arc V, Vrains along with the others. I feel like Yugi would be made the leader (though he wouldn't want to be) and the card game would have to be more than epic with maybe a combined version of each of their themes at once. Who's up for it?


	15. DM PTSD

Yugi has PTSD and it got worse after dueling Diva because he was the last person on earth and had seen everyone die. Sometimes, he'll imagine Atem is there and 'Atem' can either be supportive or taunt him. He has very light scars from dueling evil Marik that will sometimes hurt when he wakes up from a nightmare.   
Bakura's PTSD leads him to have a fear of being controlled or touched. He freaks out when he sees the ring or is reminded of any experience to do with it. He hates Egypt because it triggers too many bad memories.  
Joey was afraid of being touched and still is, mostly from being abused by his dad. He insists on covering himself, from scars from his dad's abuse. It got so bad that he had to stay with Yugi for a while. He also has brain damage from the coma he was in.  
Duh obvious Kaiba has it from being abused by his stepfather, but always tries to ignore it. He's afraid of his brother getting hurt and the feeling of failing his brother.  
Mokuba has trauma from being kidnapped so much and from having to leave his stepbrother behind and die. 

Basically everyone probably has some sort of ptsd from being involved in so much.


	16. DM

Everyone gave up playing board games with Yugi because in games, he wins in the first or second round. It's a mystery even to him.


	17. DM, it's my favorite if you couldn't tell

Yugi looks a LOT like Atem, but then, there's a difference between them, their eyes. Yugi's seem a lot more innocent and I realized that they have a very similar shape to Mana's.  
It is said somewhere that they are related, but extremely distantly and Atem didn't have any siblings (that we know of). Sure, his cousin, Seto, could have just hooked up with some lady, but Yugi, again, looks a lot like Atem.  
What if Atem and Mana did have a secret kid? That would be an interesting fanfic.


	18. Gx&5Ds

Yugi did die during Zero Reverse and so Jaden and Yusei go to the sight where they met him and use it as a memorial to him.


	19. Arc V

Yuto and/or Declan: Shay, no.  
Shay: SHAY, YES!  
That's their relationship summed up right there.


	20. End of DSOD

Kaiba's time machine goes 88 mph.


	21. Post DSOD

After their duel, Atem instructed Kaiba to give the god cards to Yugi to look after them, which he surprisingly carried out. That's why they're mentioned to be in Yugi's deck (only not going on tour).   
Disclaimer: This isn't canon, but it mentions in GX that Yugi has the god cards.


	22. All protagonists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If we ever get a movie like that, this is my headcanon

All- LET THEM RELAX, FOR THE LOVE OF THE EGYPTIAN GODS, have nightmares, some form of ptsd, sass kings, will apologize when you spill soup on them, have scars and nightmares,

Yugi- in his 20's, slightly annoyed, but very kind and protective older brother, surprises everyone by having hit puberty, leader-though he may not want to be, maybe gets the puzzle and only calls for Atem in extremely serious situations and even then, he does most of their work, Mr. Experience, peachshipping is canon, Yugi loves his wife, kids, and BFFs so much, is worthy of the Egyptian Gods but only uses them in dire situation because he doesn't like abusing power, is scared of fangirls/fanboys, introverted and socially awkward bean, may or may not have some kind of tattoo (don't ask, but I do have headcanons that he has tattoos), doesn't get angry often and is scary when he is, has basically died more than once, looks goth, able to comfort everyone, death t happened (could be by Kaiba) so he has a fear of roller coasters, Zorc and Diva are his secrets, was once the only human on earth, misses his purple haired friend, has a fear of clowns (from the Kaiba's evil side) and will scream if he sees one,

Atem(if he appears at all)- Tired Dad, #1 shipper, Mr. Overprotective, the most serious, called Baby Face (courtesy of Yugi), insomniac, always chatting with his duel monsters, loves his friends, would gladly pass on the Pharaoh title to Yugi (in the canon dub, he tells Yugi that he would make a great pharaoh), social skills are the worst, spends most of his time getting the relaxation he deserves in the afterlife, acts mature but really isn't, doesn't appear too often- sadly, introvert and socially awkward, best sand castle builder, cat crazed, loves snakes and they love him, has some chill, has merchandise dedicated to peachshipping (the fact that he ships TeaxYugi is canon, at least in the sub from what I've seen), is a guardian angel,

Jaden- Hyperactive bean, crazed younger brother, loves his cards and spiritual girlfriend, might be bisexual, crazed little brother, grounded from sugar/caffeine/alcohol for the rest of his life, extroverted, loves traveling, has best wishes for Venice, visits his high school for whatever reason, his pet is his dead teacher, doesn't know what to do with fans, gets the rest he needs, a glutton that eats everyone's food if they're not careful, will beg for food, cares for his friends, likes playing around (usually with Yuya and/or Yuma), a comedian, gets on Yugi, Atem, and Yusei's nerves all the time, has barely any chill, practically insane and drives people to insanity accidentally, but has the most adorable puppy eyes ever, only will throw away food if friends are about to die and will waste his time on a funeral and a half hour monologue on his food (the week old and stale cheetos older Yugi gave him deserved an hour),

Yusei- Mr. Serious, is the serious and overprotective big brother, in command when Yugi's not around, loves his friends, genius, could kick your ass in seconds, is great at rollerblading, cares for friends and cards, loves his motorcycle, does not trust Jaden alone with it, has separation anxieties, broods a lot, nickname=Batman, has no time for your bs, BFFs with Jack, has an interesting sense of humor, does not act on feelings, has an adoptive mom, will forever hate insects, could be friends with Yugi's high school bully(?), is a cinnamon bun on the inside, loves Akiza, introverted, has tattoos, misses Bruno,

Yuma- has an alien friend, may or may not be gay, is nervous to reveal sexuality even though nobody would mind, slightly hyperactive younger brother, feels like a failure compared to the others even though they don't feel that way, loves his friends and cards, has the personality of a golden retriever, is called a dog (courtesy of Astral), loves his parents and sister, has no chill whatsoever, BFFs with almost everyone, loves dueling (even if he loses once in a while), very strange,

Yuya/Yuto/Yugo/Yuri- Four in one, Daddy issues, Yuya loves his adoptive father, the four love their girlfriend(s(?)) and their dragons, Yuya's mentor is Jack, they are scared of Zarc, will protect Riley at all costs, basically have the same roles of brother, Yuya, Yugo, and Yuri are extroverts while Yuto is more of an ambivert, Yuri and Yugo have no chill while Yuya and Yuto have some, Yuya is Mr. Goggles, Yuri tries to act ultra spicy but really is medium spicy and murder happy, Yuri's nickname is dickhead,

Yusaku- stoic, Mr. PTSD (nobody calls him that), annoyed brother, has more chill than expected, if you hurt his friends he will come after you,

Yuga- Mr. Exploiting the Rules (everyone calls him that), somewhat chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering why Yugi would be in his twenties, I have a headcanon that during the six months between Atem leaving and Diva, Yugi would be taking it easy and trying to live on without him, not doing many other duels than with Joey. As for why I edited Atem to have a possibility not to be in there is because he had such an epic leave, appearing at the end of DSOD just to save Yugi and see him off before Yugi goes on with life. Having him appear, unless handled correctly would ruin that.


	23. Yugioh GX

Jaden's mentor is Yugi. Yugi is most definitely his filter and will backhand the daylights out of Jaden if he does anything stupid.

Yugi also found Jaden's fan collection of him once. Jaden was extremely embarrassed and Yugi, in a mix of being flattered, amused, and slightly embarrassed (cause this is Yugi); told him that he has worse fans.


	24. Yugioh Arc V

The only thing Yuya fears more than Zarc is his girlfriend's anger. Let's admit it, the protagonists of Yu-Gi-Oh are scared of the female leads.


	25. Jaden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might be my first Jaden one. I don't really look into GX that often, so I'll try my hardest.

Jaden will sometimes still brood, but it's a picked up habit from season 4, so sometimes he'll toy around and try to brood about hilariously dumb stuff. Syrus and Jesse worry for him.


	26. Kaiba

Kaiba has nightmares about what he's done to Yugi just to have the Pharaoh come out. He'll never admit to his own guilt though, even to Mokuba


	27. Dreams, cause I can't get over Link's Awakening

The Yu-protagonists, plus the arch rivals and friends either have nightmares or dreams of their greatest wishes and nothing else other than that, making it terrible to wake up either way. 

Or: Everyone misses the good parts of life they had before shit goes down and sideways.


	28. Yugi's strange hobby

Yugi likes recording really embarrassing stuff people will do. If he gets fed up with the person, even more than Kaiba, he will blackmail the person into doing whatever he wants so he doesn't send the recordings to the public. Yugi and Atem would laugh over the ones he took, a lot of them being of Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Bakura.

When the others found out about this hobby of his, they asked to hear the funniest recordings he had, which he gladly showed them, after making them promise they wouldn't mention this to Kaiba. Even Joey keeps it, and has never taunted Kaiba, because Yugi can get scary when angry.


	29. Atem's dad energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My way of begging for a fanfiction about Yugi accidentally (or it could be on purpose) call Atem 'dad' and Atem having the best reaction.

Atem's dad energy is so strong when something involves Yugi, literally everyone can feel it roll off him. Yugi could be on his bike and Atem would yell at him for biking in the street. Even Ishizu and Odion have made fun of him for this. Jaden and Yusei caught it as well.

Atem actively tries to deny that he has strong dad energy, and two seconds later will tell Yugi to clean his room before he goes out. 

I wish Yugi would have "accidentally" called him 'dad' in the japanese and 4kids dub. That could've been gold to see play out on Atem's face. But, no, they couldn't add that in.


	30. Arc V post season 3

Yuya and Yuzu get annoyed with having three other people in their minds because nothing is ever just right in their case. It makes living difficult. For example:

Yuya; *trying to sleep*

Yuri: *at the top of his lungs* SLEEPING IS FOR THE WEAK

Yuto: I can't sleep on this side.

Yugo: Yuya, spread out like a starfish, that's the only way I sleep.

Yuya the next morning: *slept for about forty-five minutes and wanting coffee* 

Yuto: Aw, it's so bitter, just the way I like it.

Yuri: Yuya, I don't drink coffee!

Yugo: Yuya, add more sugar!

Yuya: *done with life and smashing his head on the table*

Yuzu: *simply needing more makeup*

Lulu: Hey, can we try this type? 

Serena: I don't like blush!

Rin: I don't lie wearing makeup!

Yuzu: *trying to find clothes*

Lulu: Why are we in this aisle?

Rin: I like that *points to something Yuzu wouldn't even be caught dead in*

Serena: Why can't your hair be in a ponytail?

Yuzu: I can't live like this!

Yuya: Preach to the choir.

Everyone else in their minds: I want my body back.


	31. Chapter 31

Ancient Egypt:

Atem, as a prince, liked using Mahad as his personal horse, with Mahad usually silently asking the gods why a lil shit like Atem existed. He would give Egypt a hard time and sometimes even the gods would question whose idea it was to have such a gremlin as a future pharaoh. As pharaoh, he (take a deep breath) would jump from ledges straight into boats from the Nile, which gave everyone a heart attack, once asked such strange questions just to make his entire court question life, prayed to the gods to, being completely genuine, have a hundred frogs as his alarm clocks, coughed up phlegm in the most disgusting way possible and spit while he was in the gardens, pranked everyone in the court, signed papers and contracts in a very immature manner, made entertainment by swearing at the most evil prisoners, decided to cackle at random moments- even when he hadn't done anything, threw food at anyone bothering him, used secret passages to scare people, jumped into pools fully dressed, would make up the most ridiculous laws at every waking moment, kicked Bakura where the sun doesn't shine, and once roundhouse kicked the Thief King in the face.

Domino:

Yami would flip off random people, kept Yugi awake at night with random ideas, splashed his friends with water at every passing moment, openly expressed his shipping for Tea and Yugi at every opportunity, went rabid on evil Bakura, and once plotted to give Dartz a swirly.

Afterlife: 

Flipped off people, annoyed the life out of Mahad, talked about Yugi endlessly, Atem would jokingly tell two people together to kiss, randomly recites sentences from books, movies, and video games, and purposely calls Priest Seto "Kaiba".

Bonus:

Kaiba: Yugi, Atem told me to give you this.

Yugi: *reads the note* Kaiba watches Yugi's face turn red and then...

Yugi: Bring me to him Kaiba: *does as Yugi says because he looks pissed off*

Atem: *grinning like the devil* Hey, Yugi! Entire court: What is going on?

Yugi: *furious, but knows if he punches Atem, they'd throw him in prison* You... fucking.... gremlin

Btw, the note was filled with dirty jokes, inside jokes, and making fun of Yugi's height. What got him mad was that he explained that he didn't know their bond was working when he got his memories so he filled Yugi's mind with every memory, and Yugi realized what his extremely weird dreams were. Then, Atem had written "You're welcome!"


	32. Jaden and food

The guy has a sixth sense to sniff out food. It's incredibly more powerful than Joey Wheeler's, which is insane. It also saved him from starvation one too many times.


	33. Eye color

Yugi's eyes started turning red from the moment Atem first took over. Yugi, not knowing what was happening, put in contacts to keep his eye color, thinking there was something wrong with him, but he was too scared to try to figure it out and then he just got into the habit.

His eyes are now a magenta.


	34. Scents- DM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't meant to be a creepy chapter. I just had a random headcanon about this when I remembered people smelling my hair because the shampoo smelled amazing.

Yugi: the right mix of lemon and coconut

Atem: rain and the desert

Joey: Really cheap cologne

Tristan: eucalyptus leaves

Tea: vanilla latte

Kaiba: very expensive cologne

Mokuba: peppermint

Mai: campfire and the mountains

Serenity: cherry blossom perfume

Duke: morning dew


	35. Atem’s creativity

Atem, when he was six, named a cat after the first thing he saw. The cat’s name was Floor. That was the most creative name he ever gave anything.


	36. Atem’s wise questions

Atem: Yugi, say Pinocchio said ‘I am telling a lie’, what would happen?

Yugi: *questions everything*

Atem: Furthermore, why aren’t people trying to steal the puzzle left and right? It’s made of gold!

Yugi: I really don’t know.

Atem: Why do we defend ourselves when a monster gets destroyed? They are holograms!

Yugi: Pharaoh, I am begging you. It’s 1:05 in the morning and I have finals.


	37. Cats Part 2

Atem will pause a duel if a cat is nearby he wants to give attention. He will also feed cats treats, take over Yugi's body randomly to go after one, and everyone has to hold him back from stopping for every cat he finds (and Domino happens to be over populated for strays and outside cats. It doesn't help that they follow him around and love him). Everyone feels cursed to have a crazy cat person with them. 

It gets even worse when Yugi picked up the habit. The terrible thing is, he's a hard person to say no too.


	38. A journal

Yugi keeps a journal, writing down everything about Duel Monsters and people he possibly can. Shortly before Jaden meets him for the first time, he puts the book in a safe and hides it in one of Kaiba Corps extremely secure rooms. Surprisingly, Kaiba went along with it, realizing how dangerous the book's information is in the wrong hands.


	39. Sexualities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got bored. Summer is great, but chores suck!  
Should’ve written this yesterday but I have something for doing things late.

Yugi- Bisexual

Atem- Asexual

Kaiba- Demisexual 

Joey- Straight

Tristan- Straight

Duke- Pansexual

Tea- Bisexual- but more attracted towards men

Marik- Gay

Ryou- Pansexual (doesn’t like the idea of sex after Yami Bakura)

Serenity- She hasn’t really figured that out yet

Odion- Gay

Mai- Bisexual, but more attracted to females

Ishizu- Aro Ace

Jaden- Asexual- he doesn't really know much about romance or sex

Syrus- Pansexual

Chumley- Grilled Cheese Sandwich-Sexuality

Alexis- Bisexual

Jessie- Gay

Crowler- Gay

Dinosaur Dude- Gay

Chazz- Bisexual- but more attracted towards girls

Yusei- Straight

Jack- Demisexual

Crow- Pansexual

Akiza- Greyromantic (that is a thing)

Leo- Straight

Luna- Lesbian

Yuma- Bisexual, more attracted to guys


	40. Legendary Knights of Atlantis and now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In other words, author got bored, found a place to watch Yugioh free online and watched Season 4.

So, we know how the knights reflect their users. Imagine this:

Critias and Hermos arguing and Timaeus pinching the bridge of his nose, and giving the look and sigh of disappointment.

Now, Yami and/or Yugi do it with Kaiba and Joey arguing.


	41. Spirits

The spirits, and the people they look after (and vice versa) have come to an agreement that if they go to a supposedly haunted place, the spirit can fuck around with everyone else and haunt the place.


	42. Inevitable Emperor's New Groove headcanon/meme that didn't happen but needed too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody is allowed to take this without my permission and crediting me!

*After <strike>rewatching The Emperor's New Groove</strike> getting the God cards and seeing a ton of fans in school*

Yugi: Uh-oh.

Atem: *from within the depths of the puzzle* Don't tell me, a bunch of fangirls and fanboys are outside?

Yugi: Yep.

Atem: Billions of demands for duels on the God Cards, signing autographs, and refusing people who ask us out?

Yugi: Most likely.

Atem: *with a warface* Bring it on.


	43. Bonds of sleeptalking

Yami will come out when Yugi is sleeping and talk about his problems. Yugi usually answers with nonsense and Yami thinks it’s the funniest thing ever.


	44. What I wished happened in Duel Monsters, in relation to ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should rename this- Duel Monster headcanons with a sprinkle of the other series.  
But this is what I really wished would’ve happened.

When Bakura goes to their school, he and Yugi fall in love and go on several dates before realizing that they aren’t meant for each other but should be friends.

It’s only later when Yugi and Téa date, like after Atem, and Bakura loves Marik.


	45. Yugi and Jaden bonding over Undertale

When Yugi learned Jaden had never played Undertale, he made Jaden sit down and Yugi played Undertale, read the dialogue in different voices he could make, and sometimes let Jaden do some of the fights.

Unfortunately, Tea had renamed his character 'Hot Stuff' so Yugi read 'Chara'.


	46. Not Possession

Yami and Yugi don’t like the term of possession when it comes to either of them. They just wanted to call it ‘in control’. 


	47. Puns

Atem _loves_ puns and wants to save the world with them. The fandom's best hope is that he, Jaden, Yuma, and Yuya don't team up. They'd destroy the world with their puns.


	48. Linguae

Yugi isn't very good with modern languages besides his first language, but, having lived with his archaeologist grandfather for most of his life, he knows how to read, write, and speak some Ancient Egyptian, Ancient Greek, and Latin. He spoke a little with his grandfather when he really wanted a private conversation. Yugi wrote his game's rules originally in Egyptian before adding English or Japanese (depending which dub favors the reader. I prefer English.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something you probably didn't know- I actually take Latin. It's very fun, but very hard.


	49. Peachshipping shenanigan

*During a different tournament*  
Téa: Yugi, the crowd wants you to say something! Go up there and say something!

Yugi: What do I say? Something?

Téa: Whatever comes to your mind first!

Yugi: *walks up on stage and takes microphone* My girlfriend is hot! 

Téa: I don’t know whether to kiss him or slap him upside the head when he comes back.

Joey: Téa, you said whatever first comes to mind!

*on the stand* Mokuba: Yugi, I think she meant something about Duel Monsters.


	50. Orichalcos trauma

For a while, only Kaiba could drive because he could pushing down his panic whenever he saw a green light. Arthur had to drive the others everywhere as well and had to keep Yugi in the back away from windows because, let's all be honest, Yami is still kinda crazy, and would probably freak out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to make an effort to talk about the other series, but DM is the best series ever! I will fight to the death on this. Not really, but DM is the best.


	51. Joey

After graduating, Joey does move in with Professor Hawkins, somewhat for the food, mostly because Arthur decided to teach at the Domino college and Joey could get help with classes from him.


	52. How shadow and light magic work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are some recent thoughts of mine

So, I was thinking of Yami's shadow magic and thought that light magic probably exists somewhere in Yugioh, right? Or maybe it does and I've never gotten to that part.

For shadow magic, yes it can make places dark and gloomy, it can exorcise someone's darkness (what if it could give them darkness as well?) and the user could control shadows or send people to the 'Shadow Realm', but a user of shadow magic can also challenge people to shadow games, as a way of seeing who they truly are, which got me to think about how shadow games were a justice system. And then, I was thinking, maybe shadow magic isn't bad, like a weapon, and in that case, it's only a bad thing if the wielder is evil. Like, Yami uses shadow magic, and, although he's very much mentally unstable (seriously, he's violent and has explosive anger towards anyone who antagonizes him), he's still considered a good guy. He doesn't really use his magic, except in season 0 and 1.

As for light magic. I don't seriously know if it exists, but the puzzle was said to be a mixture of light and darkness. I don't know, I'm thinking about this when I should be doing homework. So, light magic could be like shadow magic, like a weapon that can be used for good or bad. The user can make anywhere light, can glow in the dark, quite literally, and maybe can bring out someone's good side, and can get rid of any darkness. That might sound like a good thing, but light and darkness coexist for a reason, and so getting rid of all darkness could be a very terrible thing, one because I love the dark and actually would lock myself in closets as a child, and two because without any bad, there's no difference between light and darkness, so people don't have any kind of their own character development, which is where there can't be self-actuality, a drive to reach one's full potential. 

This got me thinking about the manga of the millenium puzzle, but that's for a different day to write about that. 


	53. Why Yugi gets all blushy around attention

Well, for one, he and Yami are painfully and obviously socially awkward, but the other and main reason is that he was bullied for most of his life and was used to only a few people actually caring about him, so when he has a bunch of fans and admirers, he suddenly feels caged in.


End file.
